


Has Anyone Seen the Cat in the Basement?

by Anonymous



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 终极笔记 | Ultimate Note (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, if they seem OOC its bc its a role play ish aight, mild breathplay too, thats about the breathplay part, theyre actors they can do that, top shunxi, very light petplay ig???, were talking like cat ears and a collar and leash, 和风晞宇 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He finishes adjusting the collar with trembling hands, and his gaze involuntarily flits upwards, landing on the dark furry ears sticking out from Xiao Yuliang’s hair. They’re clipped on tightly, and in the dim lighting of their bedroom, Zeng Shunxi can’t tell where Xiao Yuliang’s hair ends and where the faux cat fur begins.Zeng Shunxi drags his gaze down to meet Xiao Yuliang’s eyes—and those eyes are dark, fixated unblinkingly on Zeng Shunxi’s face with all the piercing intensity of a real cat stalking their owner’s every move.(this is exactly what you think it is)
Relationships: Xiao Yuliang/Zeng Shunxi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	Has Anyone Seen the Cat in the Basement?

**Author's Note:**

> me in 2018: i will never write fic  
> me in 2019: i will never write explicit fic  
> me in 2020: i will never write rpf  
> me in 2021: i will never make any more fic-related promises
> 
> (partially inspired by these [douyin](https://v.douyin.com/JKwrEUd/) [vids](https://v.douyin.com/JKwrGcg/), partially inspired by a fic a twitter friend dmed me a while back)
> 
> IMPORTANT: Please Read The Tags. also everything here is FICTIONAL, so do not attempt this shit at home.

As Zeng Shunxi fixes the collar around Xiao Yuliang’s neck _just_ tight enough to fit snug against that smooth, unblemished skin without actually restricting his ability to breathe, a mildly hysterical corner of Zeng Shunxi’s brain is running itself ragged wondering how on earth he’d gotten himself into this situation—but it’s Valentine’s Day, he reminds himself, and Xiao Yuliang has been making increasingly unsubtle hints about wanting this for a while now.

He finishes adjusting the collar with trembling hands, and his gaze involuntarily flits upwards, landing on the dark furry ears sticking out from Xiao Yuliang’s hair. They’re clipped on tightly, and in the dim lighting of their bedroom, Zeng Shunxi can’t tell where Xiao Yuliang’s hair ends and where the faux cat fur begins.

Zeng Shunxi drags his gaze down to meet Xiao Yuliang’s eyes—and those eyes are dark, fixated unblinkingly on Zeng Shunxi’s face with all the piercing intensity of a real cat stalking their owner’s every move.

But behind that intensity, from Xiao Yuliang’s all too vulnerable position kneeling on the soft rug beside their bed, his hands bound behind his back with dark red rope; from the openness in his eyes and the slightest upward curve to those pretty parted lips; Zeng Shunxi sees an earnest adoration that he knows for a fact Xiao Yuliang has never given to anyone in the past—it’s a sincere and unwavering trust that would lead Xiao Yuliang to ask this of him without fearing a particularly ugly refusal.

And Zeng Shunxi is the same; before Xiao Yuliang, he would have never imagined doing anything like this with anyone. Well, he could’ve never imagined falling in love with Xiao Yuliang in the first place—a slightly crude, ridiculous youth with a jealous streak a mile long but an unending indulgence for him, and an adorable silliness that he can never resist poking fun at. But the two of them have always been willing to give almost anything for each other; their relationship is a cosmic push and pull, a mutual give and take, that mirrors how easy and gratifying it had been to act opposite each other on set.

That last thread of panic in the distant corners of Zeng Shunxi’s mind dissolves in an instant, and his hands are perfectly steady when he attaches the leash to the collar before standing up, tugging on the leash as he does. “Up.”

Xiao Yuliang obeys. For all his antics in public, he’s always given in to Zeng Shunxi too easily— _obedient and cute_ , Zeng Shunxi had said.

(Well, mostly obedient when _alone_ with him, Zeng Shunxi mentally amends, as thoughts of the insane January airport fanart incident flash violently through his mind.)

Zeng Shunxi is fully clothed in sleek black dress pants and a white button-up shirt with a tie fit loosely around his collar. Xiao Yuliang, on the other hand, is bare from the waist up, and only in tight-fitting black briefs from the waist down. As he stands up, Zeng Shunxi lets his gaze run down the full length of Xiao Yuliang’s torso—and he _has_ been working out recently; the hard, defined lines of that chest and abdomen are no joke, despite not being as well-built as when they were filming Ultimate Note—and those long, lithe legs, the strength of which Zeng Shunxi knows intimately.

Before Xiao Yuliang can stand up fully, Zeng Shunxi yanks on the leash again, forcing him to stumble forward. His upper arms visibly tense as he instinctively tries to reach out to catch himself, but with his hands bound behind his back, there's nothing he can do, and he tumbles directly into Zeng Shunxi's arms.

"I thought cats were supposed to be agile," Zeng Shunxi can't resist teasing.

"You cheated," Xiao Yuliang accuses in a huffy mumble, burying his head into the crook of Zeng Shunxi's neck and rubbing his face against him like a cat marking its territory. The furry tips of his faux ears brush against Zeng Shunxi's jawline, and he fights the urge to laugh at the faintly ticklish sensation.

"Don't talk back." Zeng Shunxi isn't sure where the almost harsh, authoritative tone comes from, but Xiao Yuliang freezes in an instant, his breath catching against the side of Zeng Shunxi’s neck.

(Zeng Shunxi swears if those ears could move, they’d be flat against Xiao Yuliang’s head right now.)

Slowly, Xiao Yuliang pulls away from Zeng Shunxi's shoulder and stands up fully. Zeng Shunxi tilts his head up to meet Xiao Yuliang's eyes—and those pupils are blown _wide_ , his lips parted slightly, his breathing rapid and shallow.

Zeng Shunxi swallows hard and reminds himself that they're both getting in character.

"Bed," he says, pulling at the leash again.

Xiao Yuliang walks to the edge of the bed and then hesitates briefly, as if trying to figure out how best to clamber on without looking foolish given that his hands are bound. But Zeng Shunxi doesn't allow him to ponder for very long, yanking on the leash with just enough force for Xiao Yuliang to all but faceplant onto the bed.

The sheets are soft, so Zeng Shunxi isn't particularly worried about Xiao Yuliang getting hurt, but as he kicks off his shoes and joins Xiao Yuliang on the bed, tugging again at the leash to help Xiao Yuliang slide the rest of the way onto the mattress, he still tilts Xiao Yuliang's head up to observe his expression as he kneels across from him.

Xiao Yuliang half-lies on his stomach; an embarrassed pale pink flush colors his cheeks, and his hair is ruffled from the fall, but the cat ears haven't budged, and his gaze remains trusting.

As Zeng Shunxi watches, Xiao Yuliang worms himself closer in between Zeng Shunxi's legs and rests his head against Zeng Shunxi's upper thigh, peering up with a half-shy, half-sultry smile. His tongue darts out, wetting those kissable pink lips, and he stares back at Zeng Shunxi, waiting.

The heat of Xiao Yuliang's face against his upper thigh, even through his pants, is _doing things to him_ , and Zeng Shunxi starts to regret wearing dress pants this tight.

He briefly considers accepting Xiao Yuliang's very obvious invitation—but he discards that thought in the end when his gaze lands on the rope binding Xiao Yuliang's arms behind his back—it would be too much strain on him like this, and Zeng Shunxi isn't fully comfortable with that, not yet completely settled into this new role of his.

But he _is_ almost proud of his craftsmanship; the dark red rope crisscrosses into a simple but elegant pattern, wrapped firmly but not too tightly around Xiao Yuliang’s arms, that pale skin a stark contrast against the dark rope.

So instead, Zeng Shunxi pulls at the leash again, forcing Xiao Yuliang to shift back onto his knees as he’s pulled up. “You shouldn’t be trying to tempt your owner like that,” he murmurs before seizing Xiao Yuliang by his collar directly and pulling him into a fierce kiss, open-mouthed and filthy wet. Out of the corner of his eyes, Zeng Shunxi sees Xiao Yuliang’s shoulders tense again as he instinctively tries to reach out, only to be restrained by the rope.

Xiao Yuliang lets out a half-frustrated, half-aroused whine that Zeng Shunxi swallows greedily. Most of Xiao Yuliang's attention is diverted towards maintaining his precarious balance on the bed instead of returning the kiss, so Zeng Shunxi can't resist smiling against Xiao Yuliang's lips, deepening the kiss and licking his way into the wet heat of Xiao Yuliang's mouth with the single-minded determination of someone trying to devour their boyfriend whole.

When they pull apart, Xiao Yuliang is even more breathless than usual, his face flushed a sinful red as he gasps for air—and Zeng Shunxi belatedly realizes that his grip on Xiao Yuliang’s collar pulled the fabric almost too tight against the skin of his throat, stopping just short of actually hurting him.

Zeng Shunxi releases his grip instantly, guilt freezing the pit of his stomach into solid ice in a split second as he reaches up to cup Xiao Yuliang’s face. “Yuliang? I’m sorry, I didn’t notice—”

“No, no,” Xiao Yuliang interrupts, his voice shaky, “that…I don’t—mind. At all.” His breathing is still ragged, but there’s no fear or discomfort in his eyes when he meets Zeng Shunxi’s worried gaze.

_Oh._

“You liked that.” Zeng Shunxi says, his voice hoarse and his mind full of static.

Xiao Yuliang licks his kiss-swollen lips and swallows; Zeng Shunxi tracks the bob of his throat and the way the black leather of the collar hardly gives, fit snug around his neck. Zeng Shunxi’s gaze falls between Xiao Yuliang’s legs. In his kneeling position, the bulge in his underwear is more evident than ever—as is the dark spot staining the front.

“You _really_ liked that,” Zeng Shunxi says, the revelation leaving him almost dizzy with arousal.

He doesn’t actually give Xiao Yuliang time to confirm or deny his statement, pushing Xiao Yuliang’s chest and knocking him back into the pillows against the front of the bed. Zeng Shunxi is on him in the next second, sucking a bruise into the skin of his neck exposed just under the collar—both of them are on vacation for at least another week or two, anyway—and Xiao Yuliang lets out a shocked, needy whine that makes Zeng Shunxi once again regret his sartorial choices, as his erection throbs almost painfully against the zipper of his dress pants.

Zeng Shunxi sucks another wet mark against Xiao Yuliang’s collarbone before continuing to trail hot, open-mouthed kisses down his chest, scraping his teeth very gently against a nipple—and that draws a faint yelp from Xiao Yuliang that turns into a soft moan when he sucks it into his mouth, flicking his tongue across the sensitive bud.

Xiao Yuliang lets out another whine, and from this angle, Zeng Shunxi can see clearly once again how the muscles in his upper arms tense as he tries to move his hands from where they’re stuck between his back and the mattress, again to no avail.

Zeng Shunxi isn’t much more patient than Xiao Yuliang today, so he kisses his way down Xiao Yuliang’s chest and abdomen to the skin just above his underwear. Xiao Yuliang’s cock is visibly straining against the fabric, the wet spot clearer than ever. 

Heady arousal almost burns in Zeng Shunxi’s veins, setting every last cell in his body alight with wild, raging _want_. “Lift your hips.” 

Xiao Yuliang obeys without delay, and Zeng Shunxi makes quick work of Xiao Yuliang’s underwear.

“Turn over.” Zeng Shunxi picks up the leash again, yanking roughly now that he knows the extra pressure on Xiao Yuliang’s throat doesn’t bother him—quite the opposite, actually, and the thought sparks a thrill of nervous exhilaration down his spine.

Once again, Xiao Yuliang does as he’s told, rolling over and then even crawling onto his knees, face pressed into the pillows—from his angle, Zeng Shunxi can still see the cat ears clearly, sticking up from Xiao Yuliang’s messy hair—as he shifts his position on the bed to spread his long legs, his ass on full display. And Zeng Shunxi’s mouth abruptly goes very, very dry as he drags his gaze up those lithe, toned legs and the soft curve of Xiao Yuliang’s cheeks.

Zeng Shunxi tugs at his tie, unbuttoning the top few buttons of his collared shirt that's already sticking to his back with sweat.

“Don’t move,” he says unnecessarily, reaching for the tube of lube in his shirt pocket, only to change his mind at the last second in a fit of hotheadedness.

Zeng Shunxi closes in on the unsuspecting Xiao Yuliang, grabbing his inner thighs and running his hands up to his ass, marveling at the taut muscle beneath his hands. He squeezes those cheeks a few times for good measure before spreading them with his fingers and lowering his head to lick a hot, wet stripe from Xiao Yuliang’s perineum to his puckered hole.

“ _Ah—_ ” Xiao Yuliang jerks so violently that he almost kicks Zeng Shunxi, who doesn’t give him time to breathe, licking deeper and harder until Xiao Yuliang's thighs are trembling and he's letting out needy, high-pitched cries, half-muffled by their pillows.

Xiao Yuliang tastes like freshly-showered skin and sweat, and Zeng Shunxi isn't the _best_ at this—well, okay, he isn't entirely sure what he's doing at all; it's wet and messy and sticky and if Zeng Shunxi wasn't light-headed with desperate arousal, he probably wouldn't have done something like this in a hundred years.

But he must be doing _something_ right, because Xiao Yuliang's moans only get louder and more frantic with each passing minute, despite his best attempts to bury his face into the bed to muffle his sounds. Zeng Shunxi finally starts working him open with his tongue, and Xiao Yuliang makes a broken-off keening sound that goes straight to Zeng Shunxi's cock. 

When Zeng Shunxi reaches around to grasp his cock and start jerking him off time with the stroke of his tongue, Xiao Yuliang sobs, his voice cracking, and his thighs tremble so violently Zeng Shunxi is almost worried his legs will give out entirely. Xiao Yuliang's cock is hot and heavy in his hand, the head wet and sticky with precum. Zeng Shunxi gives a few more hard, firm strokes accompanied by the hot wetness of his tongue dragging against the sensitive rim of Xiao Yuliang's hole, working the tip into his tight heat—and Xiao Yuliang _shouts_ , his entire body going tense as he spills into Zeng Shunxi's hand, before collapsing back into the bed, shuddering and gasping for breath.

Zeng Shunxi sits back onto his knees, palming his erection through his pants and swearing under his breath as he takes in the sight of a blissed-out, post-orgasm Xiao Yuliang still panting heavily and collapsed onto his stomach. His eyes are half-lidded, lips parted, the rosy redness of his full-body blush a far more tempting sin than any forbidden fruit. The cat ears somehow still haven't fallen, and with the dark collar still snug around Xiao Yuliang's throat, for a split second, Zeng Shunxi has the vague misconception that he's just bullied a baby kitten.

Zeng Shunxi gives Xiao Yuliang a few minutes to recover. Thankfully, they’re both healthy young men—Zeng Shunxi might _really_ lose it if he has to wait too much longer—and it doesn’t take long for Xiao Yuliang to roll back onto his stomach and spread his legs again in an obvious invitation.

The lube in Zeng Shunxi's pocket is practically body temperature at this point. He fumbles with the cap, nearly dropping the entire tube in the process, before he finally manages to squeeze a decent amount onto his fingers.

Zeng Shunxi takes his time working open and stretching Xiao Yuliang, because no matter how desperate with arousal he might be, he would never hurt the person he loves. After several minutes, Xiao Yuliang is whimpering like an actual kitten, pushing back into Zeng Shunxi's fingers with clear impatience. " _Ah Xi._ "

Zeng Shunxi pulls roughly on the previously neglected leash, choking Xiao Yuliang's whine off into a sharp gasp. "Good pets don't talk back," he says in a low voice—he doesn't even know where he's pulling this from anymore, but Xiao Yuliang shivers and goes utterly slack in response.

 _Fuck_.

Zeng Shunxi pulls his fingers out hastily and wipes the excess lube on the bedsheets—they're going to have to wash everything later, anyway, so he doesn't think twice about it—and _finally_ unzips those painfully tight dress pants and kicks them off with his underwear. He's too impatient to care about his dress shirt, even though it's soaked through with sweat, and he squeezes out the rest of the lube to slick himself up before lining himself up, hands gripping Xiao Yuliang’s waist, and pressing in slowly.

As Zeng Shunxi slides in, Xiao Yuliang's hands clench into fists behind his back, and he lets out a long, low groan. Zeng Shunxi starts slow, still wary of hurting him, but Xiao Yuliang is tight and hot around him and making these soft, needy little moans and whimpers with every thrust, and Zeng Shunxi's self-control can only take so much.

Xiao Yuliang's moans only grow louder as Zeng Shunxi's thrusts get harder and faster—and then the forgotten leash catches his eye. He grabs it and _pulls_ , forcing Xiao Yuliang to arch his back in a way that probably would've been painful if Xiao Yuliang weren't so flexible.

" _Ah—!_ " The abrupt change in position draws a sharp cry from Xiao Yuliang, who instinctively clenches, drawing a broken groan from Zeng Shunxi's throat as he comes dangerously close to finishing on the spot, pleasure unfurling rapidly at the pit of his gut. He pulls at the leash again, cutting Xiao Yuliang's next moan off into a shaky gasp. Trying to keep all of Xiao Yuliang's weight steady with a leash while fucking him isn't easy by any means, but he tightens his grip on the leash and adjusts his angle—

Xiao Yuliang responds with another, louder, cry, and a full-body shudder. Zeng Shunxi fucks into him with renewed vigor, and with each thrust, Xiao Yuliang moans like the sound has been punched out of him. Zeng Shunxi pulls at the leash until Xiao Yuliang is forced into an all but kneeling position up against the wall, all the while he sucks messy bruises against the back of Xiao Yuliang's neck just below the collar.

Zeng Shunxi abruptly remembers the expression on Xiao Yuliang's face earlier, when Zeng Shunxi's grip on the leather collar had come _that_ close to choking the breath out of him.

So he leans close to Xiao Yuliang's ear—they're so close, back to chest, that rope binding Xiao Yuliang's arms chafes Zeng Shunxi even through his shirt—and he rasps, "Kick me or the bed if you want me to stop." And then he doesn't give Xiao Yuliang time to react before dropping the leash and pulling him by the collar directly, letting the black leather tighten around that slender, fragile throat as Zeng Shunxi continues to fuck him without slowing, the furious arousal burning at the pit of his stomach dangerously close to consuming him entirely.

Xiao Yuliang's next moan turns into a wheezing gasp, and Zeng Shunxi thrusts into him again, and then again, before his entire body abruptly goes as taut as a bowstring drawn back to the verge of snapping—and then he's coming untouched, his mouth open in a silent scream as he stains the wall and headboard with a sticky white, his entire body trembling as his orgasm slams into him.

Zeng Shunxi releases his grip on the collar and doesn't last for more than a couple more thrusts; he buries his face in Xiao Yuliang's shoulder from behind to muffle his ragged moan when he comes.

After taking a minute to figure out how to think straight again, Zeng Shunxi pulls out of Xiao Yuliang slowly; the instant he stops supporting Xiao Yuliang’s weight, he collapses face-first into the—messy, fluid-stained, in-desperate-need-of-cleaning—bed and rolls onto his side, breathing still uneven, eyes cloudy and unfocused.

Zeng Shunxi unties the ropes as quickly as he can, rubbing Xiao Yuliang’s arms to make sure the blood is circulating again, and then he unhooks the leash before removing the collar—there’s a faint red mark around Xiao Yuliang’s neck but nothing serious, so Zeng Shunxi lets out a sigh of relief. “Yuliang?”

“Don’t wanna move anymore,” Xiao Yuliang mumbles against a pillow. His voice is raspy, but nowhere near as bad as Zeng Shunxi had feared, and that last block of anxiety weighing down on his chest finally dissipates.

Zeng Shunxi winds up having to princess-carry Xiao Yuliang to the bathroom; fetch water and a snack for Xiao Yuliang before also helping him wash up; take a shower himself and brush his teeth thoroughly; and then single-handedly change all the bedsheets. When they finally crawl into their _clean_ bed together, the alarm clock on their bedside dresser proudly reads 2:06 AM. As soon as they get under the blankets, Xiao Yuliang slings his arms around Zeng Shunxi’s waist from behind and pulls him flat against his chest, entangling their legs together and pressing a sleepy kiss to the back of Zeng Shunxi’s neck.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Xiao Yuliang mumbles against Zeng Shunxi’s skin. “Love you.”

A helpless smile that spreads across Zeng Shunxi's face in an instant at those words, and the accompanying soft, content warmth bubbling in his chest threatens to float him away into the clouds. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” he echoes, resting his hands over Xiao Yuliang’s on his abdomen and lacing their fingers together. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> *finger guns* i dont know what im doing anymore (i really _don't_ know how to write pornfic) i just think xyl deserves to be fucked, ya feel me? was gonna give him like a cat tail butt plug too but I got lazy bc that was too much stuff to keep track of lol. i wrote this in one sitting the night of feb 13 and didn't go to bed until 2:06AM on feb 14. yeah i made these two fuckers stay awake as late as i did bc i said so. 
> 
> (again i didn't have much time to proofread in my haste to get this posted on time so if i dropped a word or have an egregious grammatical error anywhere pls lmk.)
> 
> anyway, happy valentine's day!


End file.
